Enemies
Cream the Rabbit: Flick Quest is a Sonic the Hedgehog game developed by Crash Co. for the Nintendo Switch. The game was based on Shadow the Hedgehog and how it starred a character other than Sonic; as the name suggests, the game starts Cream the Rabbit. The game canonologically takes place after the events of Sonic Rush. Plot The game opens on a calm, lush field, where Cream the Rabbit is picking flowers with her Chao friends Cheese and Chocola. After Cream picks some sunflowers and makes a small necklace out of them, she puts it in a small present, expressing how excited she is to give it to her mother for Mother's Day. However, he sky begins getting darker and stormier, and Cream, Cheese, and Chocola run for cover. Just as they find shelter under a tree, Dr. Eggman crashes onto the field, with a scorpion-like mech. Soon after, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy appear on the scene, ready to battle Eggman. They do battle, but Eggman's new mech proves to overpower Sonic and his allies. He takes his keep with him as he heads back to his new Egg Palace, planning to convert the heroes into Badniks. Cream, Cheese, and Chocola peek out of their hiding place, noticing the coast is clear. However, an Egg Pawn appears, scaring the young rabbit as she scrambles to look for cover. To protect her, Cheese and Chocola ram into the Egg Pawn just as it's about to strike Cream, destroying it and revealing a small Flicky, exhausted. Cream takes the Flicky in her hands, wondering how it got in there. Cream them realizes that Eggman has been using Flickies to power his Badniks. Putting her present aside, Cream takes Cheese and Chocola on an adventure to stop Eggman and save their friends and the Flickies. Gameplay Gameplay of Cream the Rabbit: Flicky Quest is similar to that of 3D Sonic games, most notably Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2. Levels focus on high-speed acrobatics and platforming, with the player needing to travel from one level to the next in a linear progression. Unlike more recent 3D Sonic games such as Sonic Generations and Sonic Forces, the game is entirely 3D and never switches to a 2D perspective. Different from most Sonic games, Cream the Rabbit: Flicky Quest has a focus on defeating Dr. Eggman's Badniks and opening capsules to release Flickies. The Flickies Cream saves can actually help her on her quest, providing different abilities and boosts that can help her. Abilities gained from Flickies can be comparable to power-ups like Elemental Shields in previous games. These are not required to beat the level, though they can help Cream find secrets and shortcuts around levels. This mechanic was somewhat inspired by how Flickies appeared in Sonic 3D Blast. Rings are present, and Cream must collect them to keep herself alive. If she is damaged by an enemy or hazard, she will lose her Rings. The mechanic has been somewhat altered though, as she will only lose 20 Rings rather than all of them, with further hits causing her to lose more. Extra lives have been removed from the game completely, much like Sonic Forces. However, Cream must still collect as many Rings as she can within the level to not only open up the Special Stages, but also spend more time in them. Special Stages are actually quite similar to those found in Knuckles' Chaotix, where Cream will be continually running along a 3D plane, with her only controls being moving left and right and jumping. She must collect all of the area's Blue Spheres while avoiding the Red Spheres that they turn into. The number of Rings she collected will determine how long she can be in the Special Stage, with 50 Rings being the minimum for one full loop around. If Cream manages to collect all the Blue Spheres, she will be rewarded with a Golden Flicky and, in turn, complete the level. At least 10 of the Special Stages must be completed to access the game's true ending, though the player can try all of them.